Me Love Cars' Special Edition Video Game Reviews
This page is dedicated solely to collectors who want more from their games. Like big, expensive collections? Look no further. 'Borderlands 2 - Deluxe Vault Hunter's Collector's Edition' A lavish bundle including a bobblehead, a smart sticker set and other goodies. Developer(s): Gearbox Software Publisher: Gearbox Software Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. If you're looking for a very expensive stocking-filler this Christmas, consider this selection of precious stuff that every hardcore gamer dreams of. The Borderlands 2 - Deluxe Vault Hunter's Collector's Edition comes bundled with a very cute bobblehead of the new and loveable character, Marcus. This also comes packaged with a smart "Inside The Vault" artbook, featuring an array of cool sketches from the development of the game and a comic book download. In addition to this, you get a small sticker set, including a Borderlands logo and a leaflet for some exclusive downloadable content. Not forgetting a map of Pandora. The bobblehead is wonderful. Marcus is one of my favourite characters from the game and this handmade collectable is just what any fan of the Borderlands series needs. It's detailed, and it's a reasonable size. The sticker set is nice, not anything groundbreaking of course, but a nice little thing to add to the set. Overall, the content included is nice, but if it were not for the bobblehead, the price would have seemed unreasonable. The bonus content is cool, and the packaging is neat and tidy - still one to get at the price it started at. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 20:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Packaging: 70% Contents: 80% Collectables: 84% Price: 90% JUDGEMENT: 85% A smart set of sweet items to keep your time on Borderlands 2 even more precious. 'Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Care Package Edition' A worthwhile bundle that may certainly break the bank for some. Developer(s): Treyarch Publisher: Activision Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360. If you were excited for this year's Call of Duty, then you may have been willing to dish out some hard-earned cash in order to invest in this beauty. The Care Package Edition of Black Ops II comes in a box, replicated as a care package from in-game, a remote-controlled MQ-27 Dragonfire Drone, also modelled from the game, a collectable SteelBook case for the game, two "challenge coins" which hold codes to bonus DLC, including exclusive in-game character playercards and themes/avatar props for your console, depending on your choice of either PS3 or XBOX 360, and access to bonus in-game items and maps, like the Nuketown 2025 multiplayer map, Nuketown for the Zombies mode, and other exclusive perks. The RC drone itself is nicely packaged, comes with a sexy-looking Call of Duty-branded controller and is made with surprisingly reinforced polystyrene, making for a fun, lightweight vehicle which may seem tricky to control at first, but after some practice, you can keep it in the air for a long time. The collectable SteelBook case is gorgeous, and arguably the best part of the collection for some people. I for one love collecting cases by SteelBook and the take pride of place in my collection. This particular one is nicely designed with a soldier and his recently fired gun on the front, whilst on the back, we have something for the Zombies mode fans - one of the main characters from the game mode brandishes a shotgun whilst holding a skull in her hand. The box itself is VERY nice indeed - very tough plastic with handles makes it easy to carry and a very nice piece of memorabillia to keep. The challenge coins are also nicely crafted arty metal coins, each with some weight to them and nice to hold. All in all, this bundle is not an essential way to celebrate the release of the newest entry into the Call of Duty franchise, but if you're willing to invest, it just means you're a big fan of the series. What comes with the package leaves a little to be desired for £159.99, but the things included are far from tacky. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 14:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Packaging: 93% Contents: 80% Collectables: 85% Price: 70% JUDGEMENT: 86% A rather nice collectable package, leaving a bit to be desired, but still a worthy investment.